


What Is Love

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Alexander x Xavier [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A&E, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Injury, M/M, More Sex, Scratching, a tender moment, and, but still sex, hahahaha, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Baby don't hurt me. (unless its like THAT)





	What Is Love

Xavier raised himself from his seat, and walked the few metres over to me, I had heard him stand, and had closed the book resting upon my lap, sensing an impending conversation. I looked up at him from my seated position, resting my hands on the book and tilting my head, adjusting so he was in the centre of my vision. “yes, mon Cheri?” I initiated the conversation, after a few moments of uninterrupted silence from the shorter man. “Define relationship.” Xavier’s voice is even in tone, almost totally flat aside from the intonation required to imply a question. It is a pleasant enough voice, its evenness meaning his words are the only thing available to aid in the understanding of his mood, something I had, in my opinion become quite skilled at. “That is a complex word to define, there are numerous definitions designed to fit with different relationships.” I supplied, keeping my eye rested upon him. “This one. Define our relationship.” I paused for a moment in pondering before responding “We are courting, or dating as is the colloquial term. I believe most would refer to us as boyfriends, although I prefer the term partner; mates as you would say. Why do you ask?” I finished speaking, watching Xavier tilt his head to one side as he went over my speech, undoubtedly processing it into the lengthy index of data he had collected over his lifespan. “We are mates, but we do not mate.” He stated, ever flat and even. “Not yet, no. Does this trouble you?” I asked, moving the book to the table, breaking eye contact briefly. “Yet implies we will. When?” Xavier still had his eyes resting on me; despite lacking vision in one of them, if I focussed upon it I could see what was once a black iris moving in tandem with his other. “Whenever you wish.” I responded, standing myself up to level myself with him, as much as one could with the blessedly small height difference.

Xavier had apparently decided that whenever meant immediately, which was somewhat unsurprising giving his nature, and his general line of questioning. I was assaulted moments after finishing my statement, his own lips pressed against mine, hand already snaking under my jacket. Xavier was, and is by no means a gentleman and so I reciprocated in kind- taking half a step forward to press myself against him and resting one hand in the small of his back, and the other in the unkempt mop of black atop his head. I broke the kiss, letting my head dip and digging my teeth into the side of his neck, pressing down until I tasted copper, as Xavier worked his hand beneath my shirt and waistcoat. It is doubtful the scarring would phase him, he is not a man concerned with environmental weakness, and in any case, he’ likely see it as a sign of aggression and virility. I pulled my teeth from his flesh, keeping my mouth draped around the wound and allowing the coppery taste to barrage my taste buds with its intoxicating familiarity, allowing myself to let out a hum of pleasure. I felt a low growl come from him, the vibrating of it dramatized by our close proximity, and I pulled my mouth from him, unable to resist dragging my tongue over the still bleeding wound. I let my eye rest back upon him, his face is of course impossible to read, but he had not pulled me from him, and the dilution of his eyes suggested enjoyment. He slid the hand from my shirt, bringing his other hand up and beginning the unbuttoning of my multiple layers. I allowed him to do so, sliding my own hands to his waist and working at his belt; his shirt would come off far easier. He let out a frustrated growl after a moment, twisting me abruptly and slamming my back against the wall, I let out a grunt, not expecting the sudden movement, and allowed a small smirk to rest on my face- Xavier is my partner, I would allow him my emotion. “Having problems mon Cheri?” Xavier looked at me, his hands still tugging at my waistcoat. “I cannot remove your clothing.” He said, dropping his hands, in surrender. I reached my own hands to my chest, sliding my hand under one side and beginning to undo the buttons, as I spoke “I am sure with practise you will learn.” I removed my coat, and waistcoat, giving them a loose throw so they would land on the chair- I would rather they be folded, but Xavier is still far too close to me for me to move. I can sense his hunger, and I can still taste his blood. I unbuttoned my shirt, watching Xavier as he pulled his own over his head and dropped it to the ground; I moved to remove the shirt but was one again assaulted by my partner, his body head radiating from him with much more intensity than before, now that there were no layers between us. I let one hand rest on his chest, he was more toned than I, his muscle mass was far higher, and I could feel them under my palm, tensing and untensing with his movements and breath. I could feel his hand sliding beneath my trousers, palming through my briefs; to my knowledge this is his first sexual experience with a male, he is likely experimenting. I slid my free hand round, resting it on his rear and pulling him back against me, letting my hips roll and dropping my head back to his neck, reopening the mark from moments earlier. I let my tongue sit on the bite, copper bleeding into my mouth as I slid a hand down the front of his jeans, and under his boxers. I was rewarded with a groan, his hips rolling against me as he dragged the nails of his free hand down my back, pain throbbed through my back as his nails dragged over old scars, and I mirrored his action with my unoccupied hand. Xavier removed his hands from their homes, grabbing my shirt by its collar and twisting us around, before pushing back against me, until I dropped to the floor, his weight on me. I wrapped one leg around his, reconnecting our lips and sliding my tongue into his mouth, my hand once again resting on his back, dragging my nails down it and rolling to return to the top. Xavier untangled his leg from my own, and I arched myself to allow him to remove the clothing on his bottom half, and took the opportunity to pull my own off as he did so. Clothing abandoned, I lay back down on top of him, returning to the kiss, and rolling my hips against him, his hand returning to my back- nails once again dragging. With our legs entangled, it was easy for him to switch our positions once again, his hand sliding down to my leg, in prompting of its movement, and I obliged, lifting one leg up, presumably to gain access to my rear. I let my hips arch, and dropped my head down. The searing pain of penetration came swiftly, sending an involuntary shiver through me at the intense burn, and I felt the vibrations of my partner’s throaty growl, as he began his movements, his head dipping down, teeth making connection with my neck, in mirroring of my own behaviour. I could feel the skin break, his lower rhythms not breaking as I felt the blood exit my system. As this occurred, I let my nails dig into his flesh and dragging them down- they felt damp. I had likely drawn blood.

I rolled my hips in line with his movements, registering his rhythm and using the predictability to flip him onto his back, not breaking the rhythm he had created. I dropped my hand beside his head, leaning myself forward before beginning to rise and drop myself down, slightly faster than the former rhythm. I rested my unused hand on his chest, admiring its muscular form, and let my head drop down as he growled and moaned beneath me, one hand on my rear, and the other continuing to scratch into my back. There were spots of blood upon his chest, where they had dropped down from my neck, Xavier was a healthy colour, tanned from his time outdoors and the contrast of my relatively pale hand, upon his chest was eye catching, the blood sliding down his torso to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson behind it. “you are glorious mon cheri” I was breathy as I spoke, the constant moving and the heat radiating between us leaving me somewhat breathless. Xavier slid his leg under mine, flipping me onto the floor once more, before removing himself from me, and dragging my leg, prompting me to flip onto my torso. The absence of his member was a short one, once I was on my chest, he wasted no time in re-entering, one of his hands snaking round to my front, his grip firm- as he quickly mimicked the rhythm of his hips, though it was becoming more erratic. His sped himself up, his free hand landing with force on my rear, gripping at the flesh. I responded by pressing back against him, matching his rhythm and allowing myself to thrust into his hand. I felt his movements break their rhythm as he spilled inside of me, pulling out after a moment and pulling at my leg again, prompting me to once again turn over, before sliding down and taking my length in his mouth, nails dragging down my legs. I let my hips roll, feeling the heat radiating from my mouth and allowed myself to succumb to release. With the wave of pleasure subsiding, I felt Xavier slide himself upward, one hand on either side of me, his eyes resting on my face in silent contemplation. He moved one of his hands, taking the patch from what was once my eye, and put it down on my chest, before ghosting his hand over the socket. Xavier of course did not display disgust, but his eyes diluted slightly as his hand rested on it. It was a peculiar feeling, it is not a part of me that is touched by anyone, or even seen. “I understand if you do not find my socket pleasing to look at” I stated, letting my breath level itself naturally. “It is fascinating.” He responded, letting himself slouch upon me, his hand still on my face. “Are you satisfied, after our activites?” I ran my hand down his back, feeling the speckles of blood and sweat on him, the textures were just different enough that I could differeciate between the two. “Yes. You are also.” I nodded at him, in confirmation of his statement. “ Yes. Although I require a shower, or bath.” I stated, feeling the steady decline in temperature as our movements had slowed and lessened in intensity. Xavier spoke as he dropped down into a sitting position. “I would like to join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out Xavier has a form of autism (combined with a real fucked up upbringing.) His behaviours are based on how I feel personally, and how I witness other people with autism or other...let's call them social based disorders, interact with the world. He is, of course, fictional and may seem innaccurate to some but I promise that thought has gone into him, and that much of it is a result of upbringing and not just an alternative wiring of his brain.


End file.
